


Morning Problems

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Orgasm, Other, discovering sex, first time masturbating, teenage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: “This morning… something happened to me. I was… scared? I’m afraid it might be something bad, that it might affect my skating career.”Always so dramatic.“What it was, Yuzuru?”14 years old Yuzuru wakes up with a problem well known by all teenage boys...





	Morning Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea during flyover at Charles de Gaulle airport, coming home from Moscow.  
> hanzurus told me to write a fanfic about it, and I did it. On the plane. No shame at all.  
> Hope you will enjoy it!

It just kind of happened, one day.  
Yuzuru woke up early in the morning with several parts of his body hurting.  
Being a figure skater, it wasn’t a news.  
He was used to bruises, aching knees and what-not, but today it was… different.  
He could feel his inner thigh being on fire, while his crotch was visibly bloated.  
A small stain had ruined his pajama pants, and for the first time Yuzuru was scared.  
Was it something normal? Had he peed himself during the night, like little kids do?  
He went to smell it, but it wasn’t pee; it was a stronger and sweeter scent, but still gross.  
That stuff had come out of his body…  
He needed to know more, but he was afraid to ask his mother.  
First, because she was a woman, and there was a chance of her not knowing anything at all about what was happening to him, and second, because it had to do with his penis, and it would be a way too embarrassing conversation he wasn’t willing to have with her.  
Now the situation was somewhat calmer, after the first moments of panic.  
It wasn’t big and rigid anymore, but he could still feel It pulsating from time to time.  
The cloak on his nightstand reminded him he had training, early that morning.  
At the ice rink he could meet with his doctor and physiotherapist Kikuchi…  
Maybe talking about this problem with a professional was a better idea.

Never in his life, his daily walk to Ice Rink Sendai had seemed as long as today.  
His practice pants were abusing his crotch area, making it unpleasant to move.  
He needed to talk to his doctor soon…  
When he finally got there, he gestured to his coach that he was going to change and for a quick massage to his legs.  
They were still sore from the day before’s training, and also, he needed time.  
Kikuchi seemed to understand that his pupil was having a problem, for he stayed silent all the time, looking worriedly at him.  
In the end, exasperated by the boy’s mutism, he asked him:  
“Yuzuru, is everything ok? Your muscles are constantly tensing, you know you can’t train like this.”  
A silence full of embarrassment fell between them.  
“This morning… something happened to me. I was… scared? I’m afraid it might be something bad, that it might affect my skating career.”  
Always so dramatic.  
“What it was, Yuzuru?”  
He took some time to carefully choose his words.  
He didn’t want to alarm the man, but he was so worried, he ended up blurting it out.  
What he wasn’t expecting, though, was Kikuchi’s reaction: he laughed at him and clapped his hands.  
“It wasn’t… bad?”  
“No, Yuzuru! It means that you’re growing up…”  
He then proceeded to explain to him some weird details about reproduction and sexuality, and, most scaring of all, how to take care of that ‘morning problem’.  
“Touch? You mean I have to touch it, till… but that is gross!”  
Kikuchi laughed again.  
“It’s the best way. You need to release yourself, for your body to properly function. Some doctors advised to do that at least five times a week…”  
“Five??”  
The boy surely was shocked.  
“It is pleasurable, Yuzuru, you just don’t know it yet. But one day you will keep on growing up and you will think about that all the time!”  
“I don’t think so”, he answered, thinking about how figure skating would always be his number one priority in life.  
Still, he was curious.  
Touching his penis could really give him pleasure?  
“What should I think about, while I…”  
“While you masturbate?”  
Yuzuru nodded shyly, embarrassed by the word.  
“Everyone think of different things, I suppose. You can think of something you like; something that already give you pleasure, so to say, for starting.”  
He thanked the doctor for his advice and went straight back to skating.

It was 5AM and Yuzuru was once again awake because of his little ‘problem’  
Only he wasn’t scared at all, this time. Maybe just nervous.  
He got up from his bed and went to lock the door of his room, for he was afraid his mom would catch him in such a shameful act.  
He put his pants down to his ankles and kneeled on the bed.  
His penis was big, red and twitching, and he was scared.  
He put his hand on it, feeling the warmth of his fingers curling around it, and closed his eyes.  
It wasn’t easy to come up with something to think about.  
What already gave him pleasure?  
His mom’s cooking? Getting good grades? Training? Jumping…  
Jumping his Triple Axel!  
He shut his eyes and started slowly moving his hand up and down, trying to summon all his memories related to that jump.  
_The sound of the blades on the ice, when he reaches that spot of the rink…_  
A clenching sensation on his sack makes him exhale more quickly.  
_The cold air through his hair, during the jump’s take-off…_  
Sweat starts covering his forehead, while his arm moves faster.  
_Mentally counting the number of rotations, after leaving the ice…_  
The tip of his penis was burning, and he could feel something rising inside himself.  
_Slowly opening his arms and landing the jump, before skating away on his free leg…_  
He grunted and then gasped.

He had just given himself his first orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, I just got back from Moscow!  
> Can we please keep on talking about this Rostelecom Cup forever? Thank you!  
> Don't forget to check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> Or come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
